Noah
by Kate1234567
Summary: When a young girl Carla comes across the supernatural world nothing would ever be the same again!
1. The appearance

It was the end of October, a month I had longed for to end but at the same time I wanted to pause every day. This date had meant one thing and one thing only, my life was about to change forever, in more ways than I could ever have imagined possible.

The cold morning breeze swept across my face as my eyes closed tightly. I drew in a deep breath as the cold air hit my lungs hard.

My head tilted back as a tear trickled down my face, the warmth of the tear was comforting as it ran from my chin.

'Hey I hope you don't mind me asking Miss but are you ok?"

My hands wiped my eyes as I sat up startled slightly. There in front of me stood a fine figure of a man. He was of medium build, pale skin with the most golden coloured eyes I had ever come across. His smile was barely there but his lips were perfect sculptured with perfection. His hair was of a dark colour but with a tint of red running through it.

I struggled to speak as his pure beauty caught me off guard.

"Erm yes I'm fine...thank you for asking though" wrapping the large scarf around my small frame I stood to my feet.

"I couldn't but help notice you looked a little upset sitting here all alone?"

He kept his distance from me as if there was a path between us he didn't want to cross. I watched as his smile had now completely faded in fact he wryly looked at me now.

"Honestly I've had worse days, I'm just sitting here feeling sorry for myself that's all".

Clutching the scarf tighter around me I began to feel something take control of my body. A dull aching pain ran through my stomach as I clutched the bench to steady myself.

"Please sit down before you fall" his beautiful golden eyes look saddened as he tried to step closer but held himself back from me.

"It will pass, this has been happening a lot this past week, give me a second and I will be fineeeee...arggghhhh Jesus these are stronger than I've felt before".

I gripped my stomach almost falling to my knees and I then barely see him move by my side, but there he was in a heartbeat knelt beside me taking my hand.

"We need to get you to a hospital, I don't think you have much longer to wait" He spoke through gritted teeth barely looking at me now.

"I think you might be right this baby is not waiting around."

I stroked my ever growing bump to try and settle them in some way. They were moving inside me like I had never felt before.

"When is your baby due?"

"Today" I smiled knowing it was always going to be today. Of cause it was. October the 29th the day my mother had passed away 10 years ago. I always knew my baby would come today.

"Can you walk?"

He was trying to keep his distance as he bit hard on his lips turning them white.

"My house is literally a stones throw away I think I can make it there".

"Let me help you"

He gently scooped me effortlessly into his arms as he pressed me against his hard stoned chest. I shuddered as he held me. Partly because I couldn't help but see how endearing and beautiful he truly was and another part because his body temperature was so damn cold.

"I bet you wished you never stopped to ask me if I was ok now do you?"

I tried to smile through the pain but all I could do was bury my head in his neck.

"Something like that"

He murmured taking me aback by

surprise. What did he mean by that comment. I didn't ask him to help me. I've done this by myself since the beginning and I sure don't need some macho man helping me right at the last minute.

I tried to compose myself as he placed me to my feet.

"You can go now, I will just go in and run myself a hot bath...thank you for your help though I appreciate it."

"I can't just leave you,not when you are about to have your baby."

"Honestly the pain is easing up I will be fine" lying through gritted teeth I placed the key into the lock and turned it slightly.

"How did you know where I lived, I mean I didn't tell you my address?"

"I've seen you around walking a lot"

His voice was calm but had a sense of urgency to it.

"I don't even know your name?"

"Edward...Edward Cullen"

He drew in breath as it become apparent it was hard for him to be near me.

"I'm Carla... Carla Reynolds"

I couldn't help but smile as he looked deep into my eyes as if he was searching my soul.

"Carla I really think we need to get you to hospital" his eyes brightened as he spoke almost pleading me to go.

"Edward I'm fine I just need a hot relaxing bath and this baby will calm down in no time."

"I really think you should get to the hospital something doesn't sound right"

My hands cradled my bump as his words made me shiver. This time not in a good way.

"What do you mean doesn't sound right?"

"I haven't got time to explain but please just trust me...you need to trust me Carla"

His hand almost reached mine before he quickly took it away.

"Ok i will call an ambulance"

"That could take ages let me drive you, my car is just around the corner"

"Edward it's fine you've already done enough for me but thank you"

"Look I insist please just stay put and promise me one thing if anyone tries to come near you don't let them in."

"Don't let them in, what do you mean? Don't let who in Edward?"

"Just anybody...I have so much to explain and no time to do so"

He closed his eyes as if to hide the pain from me.

"I'm so confused right now with what's happening"

My face winced as another strong contraction hit me hard.

"Just stay put I will be back in a heartbeat I promise"

And just like that he was gone.

Don't let anybody in...what the bloody hell was that supposed to mean. I don't even know this Edward Cullen maybe he is the one I shouldn't of let in. Even though a big part of me knew that wasn't the truth. I felt like I have known him forever something about him just drew me in he mesmerised me in every way possible.

My heart rate rose as I heard talking coming through my front door. I could barely concentrate as nausea spread over me like wildfire.

"Kirsty it's ok I've brought someone with me. This is my father Carlisle he's a doctor the best there is around."

He looked proud as he introduced the tall blonde haired gentleman.

" I appreciate you being here but shouldn't we be getting to a hospital. I honestly don't think this baby is going to hold off much longer".

The agonising burning sensation was rushing through me as I become dizzy. Suddenly I felt my body weight being lifted onto the sofa as my legs gave way.

"That's why I'm here Carla, Edward was worried that you wouldn't make it to the hospital. I've done this before I just need you to relax and breath slowly for me"

His face was friendly as his calming voice soothed me.

"Has your family moved to London from America?"

I couldn't help but notice there strong accent. It was soft but empowering.

"We are only here for a short stay we are over visiting family"

His glances shifted to Edward as he nodded.

"Does the sun not shine where you live?.

I smiled as they were both as pale as each other. Not pale as in white but there skin had the same glow almost like a white crystal.

"You could say that hey Edward?"

Dr Cullens face lit up as he once again he nodded at his son.

He looked far to young to be Edwards father.

"How are you feeling?"

Edward whispered into my ear making every hair on my neck stand tall.

"I've been better, no one could ever prepare you for this ,I sure as hell wish I had gone to some birthing classes now."

"You will do just fine, I know you will" he reluctantly run his fingers through my hair.

"Edward?"

"Yes"

"Im so so scared"

I tried to fight back the tears that betrayed me falling heavily down my cheeks.

"I know you are but I also know you can do this I promise you everything is going to be ok... do you trust me?"

His cold breath ran down my neck as I couldn't help but melt into his arms.

"Yes I trust you"

"Ok Carla I need you to lay really still for me,I just need to have a look on how far away this baby is before making an appearance"

Carlisle squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Ohhhh it hurts so bad I feel like my body is on fire"

Edward gripped my body as I tried to lay still.

"Ok any minute now you are going to need to push and I want you to do just that do you understand?"

"I'm not ready for this, I don't think I can do it"

My voice broke as reality had all of a sudden hit me hard. I was an 18 year old girl...yes still just a girl some say a baby having a baby. Did I really think I could do this all alone no family or friends to support me.

"Hey look at me...look at me. Carla stop thinking like that and concentrate and what's important right now".

A sense of calmness washed over me as I began to push.

"That's it now breath, deep breaths in and out... Edward do you think you can be in here for this last bit?"

I watched as Carlisle's concerned eyes flickered to his sons.

"I can't just leave her now Carlisle she needs me"

His eyes darkened at the thought.

"I can handle this,I know how hard it is for you to be in here.

His lips curled back over his beautiful white teeth as if he was in deeper agony than I was.

"Edward if you can't be here for whatever reason I understand you can go".

"You need to hurry Carlisle I can hear something's wrong".

"What's wrong why do you keep saying that?"

My heartbeat was racing as the next contractions come on like a whirlwind had struck me hard.

"Just keep breathing for me Carla your baby is nearly here"

Carlisle smiled awkwardly as he looked down.

"Another big push for me Carla get ready".

"Oh my godddddddddd it hurts so much, I can't do this please make it stop...please make it stop"

My chest felt like an explosion had gone off inside. My head felt dizzy as if I had no control left over my body.

"Carlisle you need to get this out of her now"

His voice was raged as he gripped me tight.

"I know Edward try and remain calm".

"Her heartbeat is dropping"

His cold lips rested on my forehead as I could barely make out what was being said. It was as if I was having an outer body experience I was there but had no control of being there.

"Edward please let me do my job"

"I can't lose her Carlisle if it comes to her surviving or the baby you know what you have to do"

He was speaking through grasped teeth as I tried to speak but nothing would come out.

"Edward we have to protect them both, this baby is innocent in all of this".

"If we don't hurry there will be no baby I can hear them getting closer"

My mouth was murmuring words, words that were making no sense. Nothing was making any sense anymore. I tried to keep my eyes open but that was not an option as I slowly drifted off.


	2. Noah

A hazy dew covered my eyes as I tried to open them. My body felt numb but at least most of the pain had gone. Thats when it crashed down on me.

"Where's my baby?"

I cried holding my stomach my body unable to move.

"It's ok, everything is ok"

Edward cradled me as I glanced around the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Edward where am I?"

The room was large with solid oak beams. The decor was of a Victorian era as I eagerly searched for my baby.

"Carla please stay calm the baby is fine"

He smiled as I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where is my child?"

"Right here sweetie your baby boy is right here"

A gasped for breath as a small framed beautiful woman stood cradling a small bundle that slept peacefully in her arms.

"It's a boy?"

I tried to calm my unsteady voice as emotions rushed through me like I'd never felt before.

"Yes and he's perfect in every way possible" she slowly walked towards me as Edward stepped aside.

"Can I ... can I hold him?"

"Of cause you can he's yours Carla, this little miracle is yours"

Carefully she placed the small bundle into my arms as I gasped for breathe.

"Oh my he is the most amazing thing I have ever laid eyes upon"

I found it hard to compose my emotions as my beautiful baby boy lay peacefully in my arms.

His mass of hair was jet black as it spiked all around his beautiful petite face. His eyes were sparkling blue just like the deepest of oceans I could literally get lost in them if I stared any longer. My eyes moved down to his perfectly shaped button nose. I leant forward and kissed it gently as he wrinkled it up. I didn't honestly believe I could be more in love with anything or anybody even if I tried.

"How are you feeling now?"

The voice come from the beautiful lady. Her masses of beautiful red hair framed her tiny features perfectly.

"I'm not sure. I don't mean to sound rude but where am I ?"

It suddenly hit me again that nothing was normal at the moment in fact everything was far from normal.

"Carla there is a lot of things that need explaining to you but maybe it's best we do that when you build your strength up a little more".

"I need to go home everything he needs is at my house."

"It's fine we have everything here for him and you, you can stay for as long as you need too"

Her eyes smiled towards me as she stood looking at my little boy contently.

"Edward what the hell is going on. I mean I only met you a few hours ago and here I am god knows where with a newborn child. How did I even get here?"

I cradled him tighter as a blonde figure entered the room.

Her body was as curvaceous as I'd ever seen. Her long wavy hair flowed freely I was taken aback by her beauty.

"Why don't we just do what we all know should be done and go back home"

Her voice was hostile as she looked me up and down.

"Rosalie ...enough"

Edwards voice hissed as he stood between us.

She made me feel intimated she did not like me being here at all.

"Oh come on Edward wake up. It's not going to be long until they track us again and then what do we do. We don't stand a chance against them. Let's just take what we need to and deal with the other thing quickly before it gets out of hand".

"You touch one hair on her body and I will kill you myself"

He protectively stood in front of me as if he had built a fort with his body.

"Have I done something wrong to you?.I'm so confused with what's happening right now"

I trembled as she stepped closer.

"You take one more step Rosalie".

"Emmett we need you in here"

A well built man entered the room taking Rosalie over to the corner. He calmed her down in a matter of seconds and smiled towards me.

"Hey I'm Emmett you will have to excuse Rosalie she's a little hot headed but her barks worse than her bite"

He laughed as Rosalie hit his arm

"Oh come on babe you know it's true".

"I think Carla needs to get some rest come on everyone let's let her and her beautiful little boy get to know one another, I'm Esme by the way".

"It's nice to meet you Esme"

I couldn't help but smile at her as she ushered everyone but Edward out of the room.

"So I think I have some explaining to do?"

He looked scared, nervous even.

"I have so many questions Edward but at the minute I don't really care to ask them because right now nothing else matters but him"

My heart melted a little more as he slept peacefully in my arms.

"I understand but just so you know when you are ready to ask anything I will be here I'm not leaving your side".

"Ok I like the sound of that, come sit with me for a while".

I patted the bed as he uncomfortably sat Beside us.

"Why are you so uneasy around me Edward? I noticed it before when we first met ,you could barely bring yourself to touch me ?".

"Trust me it's for the best I can't let myself get lost in you"

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"I don't understand Edward, I'm so tired nothing is making any sense".

"Why don't you get some rest ,you need to sleep".

"I will in a few moments but firstly I want to take him in a little longer".

My nose touched his as the warmth of him rushed over me.

"He's so warm is he supposed to be this hot"

I panicked as I felt the rest of his little body. He was like a little inferno. I knew little about babies but even I knew this wasn't right.

"Carlisle has checked him over he's fine I promise you".

"I'm not so sure Edward he's burning up maybe I should take him to the hospital or something".

"Carla I have no reason to lie to you and besides does he seem like he's in any discomfort to you?"

I smiled at his perfect little face.

"No I guess not".

"So what are you going to name him we can't keep calling him baby now can we?".

"Its an easy choice...there's only one name for him. Edward say hello to Noah".

" Noah...I like it, it suits him"

He brushed my hair from my face making me blush.

"That was my brothers name he died just after I found out I was pregnant, he was the only family I had left"

My heart stopped for a moment as my brothers face flashed before me.

"I'm so sorry can I ask what happened?"

"If only I knew. He worked in a bar just in our local town, he arrived for his shift and left as normal never to be seen since."

My throat was dry as I tried to swallow down my tears.

"Carla I hate to ask but do you know if he is actually dead?"

"The police found his watch in the woodlands and traces of his blood, his body was never found but they stopped searching as they had no other clues. I loved him so much and he was so excited to meet this little one. Why would someone want to hurt my brother Edward he was a kind decent human being."

Hysteria took over my body as Noah become disturbed.

"Carla... Carla let me take him whilst you get some rest".

"No I don't want to let him out of my sight I can't lose him too. I can't let anything happen to him, please Edward I can't lose him".

This was it I had finally broken down. Years of heartache had taken its toll on me and my mind was fragile.

First my dad was killed in a hit and run then my mum suddenly passed away. Noah disappearing was more than my heart could take.The only thing that kept me alive these past months was lying here in my arms.

"Your not going to lose him Carla I've got him...I've got you both".

He cradled us both as I sobbed into his chest. The contrast of there body temperatures were astonishing. Edward was ice cold whilst Noah was like the sun baring down on my skin.

"Edward I'm going to get some rest, please promise me two things?".

"Anything".

"Promise me you won't let him out of your sight".

"You have my word."

"And secondly promise me you will tell me the truth when I wake up about what is actually going on?"

He nodded gently as I couldn't stay awake no longer. My head fell deep into his neck as I breathed in his beautiful aroma.

"Night Edward".

"Goodnight Carla".


	3. Vampire

"Hey how is he?"

Rubbing my eyes I smiled as Edward stroked Noah's face softly.

"He's fine he's such a content little boy. How are you feeling now ?".

"Sore, my head is pounding and my body feels like it has been dragged on a 50 mile hike".

"Why don't I get Esme to watch Noah for a bit that way you can get some proper rest?"

"No offence but I don't know any of you and if Rosalie is anything to go by I'd rather he stay with me"

My hands ran through my disgusting knotted hair becoming tangled in the middle.

"Rosalie is just well ...Rosalie. She gets angry about things but deep down she is actually ok"

He smirked as I bit my lip.

"What did she mean Edward when she said just get it over with?".

"Like I said she gets angry she says stuff she then later regrets"

He began to look uneasy as my questions began.

"So Esme ,is she your mother?".

"Yes she is the most kindest caring soul you will ever come across".

I smiled as the love for his mother was simply adorable.

"You are the supermodel family"

He frowned shaking his head.

"What I mean look at you all I don't honestly think I've ever laid eyes on more beautiful people in all my life"

I stopped as he turned away from me.

"Well that's what we are designed to be like"

His tone saddened as I moved beside him.

"Edward something tells me I'm missing something really really big here, I somehow feel like you coming across me in the park yesterday wasn't some kind of coincidence am I wrong?".

"Please let Esme come and take Noah whilst I explain everything to you it may take a while".

"I can trust her with Noah you promise me?".

"You can trust me Carla I wouldn't harm a part of his body you have my word"

Esme appeared ,her soft smile made me at ease as she reached out for Noah.

"Thank you".

"Edward maybe gather Carla some fresh towels and clean clothes to freshen up with".

"Of cause".

"We will be just downstairs if you need anything and take your time,come on you beautiful precious boy"

She kissed Noah on the forehead and left.

"How about you have a shower and we head out for a walk the fresh air may do you good?"

"Ok that sounds pretty appealing right now ,I can't wait to feel human again"

His jawline tightened as he watched me head for the bathroom.

"I will be right here I'm not going anywhere".

"I know your not"

Taking the fresh towel and clothes he had placed on top I slightly left the door ajar.

My eyes were in disbelief as the Victorian bath stood big and proud in the middle of the room. I was in awe as this bathroom was bigger than my whole house.

"Is everything ok?"

Edward called out as my tiny shriek Of excitement must have been louder than I anticipated.

"Everything is fine"

I giggled like a school child as I began to run the warm water,swirling it with my fingers.

Carefully climbing into the tub my body sunk to the bottom. The water felt amazing on my skin as I submerged my face underneath for a moment.

My long brown hair waved over my shoulders tickling my neck making me shiver.

I then began, began to think of my questions I wanted to ask him. I had so many but none made any sense.

For some strange reason I knew why they were here was not good but something inside of me knew they were here to help. Help with what I did not know but maybe I should be feeling scared terrified even but I couldn't, I felt safe knowing Edward was next to me. He made me feel calm and stable, crazy I know I barely know him but something was telling me I could trust this man with my life with Noah's as well.

"You look perfect"

The gold flickered in his eyes as I stepped from the bathroom.

Blushing from his compliment I towel dried my damp hair.

"I wouldn't say that. I feel and look like a complete mess".

Catching a glimpse in the mirror I was horrified at the mere sight of my straggly hair, no makeup and black bags under my eyes.

"Why do you do that?".

"Do what?".

"Think those things about yourself, how can you not see how beautiful you are?"

He stepped back as if he had said something wrong.

"I guess no one has ever called me beautiful before".

My earlier blushed face was now glowing crimson as I watched him stand behind me.

"Now that I can't believe".

His long fingers untwined in between my hair when suddenly he flew himself back as if being awaken from a trance.

"Edward are you ok ?"

Stepping forward I reached for his hand.

"Yes now lets go and get some fresh air it will do us both some good".

He hurried me out of the door and down the immaculate spiral stair case.

"This place is just out of this world, I've never seen anything like it".

"It's not ours we have just been hiring it out for a few months".

"Months you have been here a while then visiting family?"

"Yes we like to stay for a long period it's not often we get to see them"

His face was nervous as his furrowed brows appeared.

"Carla how are you feeling now?".

"Hey Carlisle ,I cant thank you enough for what you did for me and Noah".

"Ah Noah hey I like that it suits him".

"I think so too. Now that I'm on my feet again we will soon be out of your way and we can stop interrupting your holiday".

"You and Edward still haven't spoken... Edward you should take Carla for that walk now, time isn't on our side".

Carlisle's voice was eager as he looked at his son.

"Edward what is it your not telling me?"

"Come with me I will explain everything".

Cautiously he took my hand, I couldn't understand why it pained him so much to touch me.

"Carla here you need to keep your strength up"

Carlisle tossed me an apple and walked away.

"He's right you need to eat"

Leading me to the outside world the fresh air washed over me.

"Here put this on"

Placing a red coat over my shoulders I slipped my arms inside.

"The rain in London lately has been non stop but I'm not complaining, call me strange but I love it when it's dark and gloomy"

He half heartedly laughed as we made our way across the acres of beautiful land.

"So where do we even start?"

"You start by eating"

Gently pushing the apple to my mouth I took a bite.

"Are you really here visiting family Edward?"

I watched as his eyes switched from mine to his feet.

"No not as such".

"Then why are you in London?"

"Carla what do you know about Noah's father?"

I stopped in my tracks as the unexpected question was asked.

"What...wait why are you asking me this?".

"Where did you meet him?"

"One night in my brothers bar. I had had a tough week work was busy I just wanted to let my hair down".

"Carla I'm not here to judge you"

He turned me to face him as I continued.

"His name was Joseph, he was a tall broad guy with beautiful jet black hair. His eyes were blue and sometimes if you looked into them long enough they would sparkle".

I cleared my throat as the memory of Joseph came flooding back. I had tried to erase him from my mind from the moment he packed up and left me stranded here alone with our baby.

"Joseph didn't just up and leave you Carla something happened to him".

"Hold on I didn't say he left me how did you know that?"

"That doesn't matter right now".

"You said you would tell me the truth Edward I need to know what is going on, how do you know about Joseph?"

"Ok...ok. My family know Joseph quite well".

"What"?

My head begun to hurt from overthinking things.

"Joseph was...is a close friend of our family".

"Do you know where he is?"

"I'm afraid not we have been trying to track him for months that's why we are here...well and other reasons".

"Track him what does that even mean?"

I could feel my heart racing as I become frustrated by the conversation.

"Did you know anything else about him at all. Did he tell you anything about his life his family history?"

Edward leant against a tree pulling me under its enormous branches to shelter me from the storm that was coming.

"He was funny, kind, he made me forget about my life for the few months I got to know him. Call me shallow but we didn't really talk about our lives"

I winced at the embarrassment in my voice.

"It's ok I understand"

His tone was sallow he looked hurt like I had stabbed him with a thousand daggers.

"What aren't you telling me Edward?"

My voice was stern as I gripped the apple core in my hand.

"You will think I'm crazy if I tell you, I don't want to drag you into my world...but now you have Noah I have no choice".

His fist beat upon the tree as I swear I watched it shake by his motion.

"What has Noah got to do with any of this?!"

"Carla Noah isn't like any normal baby".

"How dare you say that...listen I'm just going to get my not so normal baby and go home"

He softly took my hand holding it to his chest. I took a deep gulp biting hard on my lip.

"Can you feel that?"

"Feel what Edward I cant feel anything?"

My palms were becoming clammy even against his hard cold body.

"Exactly my heart should be racing it should be pounding out of my chest with you being so close to me".

I pressed my palm harder to him and froze for a moment.

"Edward I don't understand...why can't I feel your heartbeat?"

I couldn't remove my hand from his chest it was as if I were frozen in the moment.

"You can't feel it because there isn't one to feel"

He removed my hand walking away.

"Edward wait... Edward how can you not have a heartbeat, I mean it doesn't make sense".

I began to nervously laugh as he disappeared.

"Edward...Edward".

My ears began to ring as he vanished into thin air. A knot began to tie in my stomach as I gripped it tight.

"Are you understanding now?"

He shouted at me as I hastily searched around from him.

"Edward is that you?".

My eyes squinted as I looked at the top of the big oak tree.

"How the hell did you get up there?"

I coughed trying to get my words out.

"Don't you see what I am yet?"

I gasped as he jumped beside me.

"What the bloody hell...how, I mean oh god I don't even know what I mean"

My back was arched against the tree as he towered over me.

"Don't be afraid of me I couldn't bare it if you were!"

"What are you?"

My legs couldn't bare my weight any longer as I fell to the cold wet ground.

"You know what I am!"

"No I don't".

"Carla I can hear the word going around and around in your head, just say it".

"You can hear what I'm thinking?"

"Yes most the time I try and stay out of your thoughts but you think far to much".

Slowly he crouched beside me.

"I feel sick, I can't process this right now".

"You have to Carla you have to understand what you have got involved in".

"Involved In I didn't even know things like you existed until now"

My voice yelled as I scurried away from him. Come on legs don't betray me now, you need to get up and move.

"Carla please I would never hurt you, or let anybody harm one hair on your body"

His golden eyes were saddened as he watched me try and run away.

"Is this a joke god please tell me this is just a nightmare, I'm going to wake up in a minute and everything will be back to normal".

"I wish I could tell you that, I wish you never had to meet me".

"Hold on"

I took a moment to gather my thoughts

"You said you knew Joseph...was he like you too?"

I couldn't bring myself to say the word.

"No Joseph isn't like me".

My heart skipped a beat as he closed his eyes. He was hurting that was easy enough to see.

"Joseph was a werewolf...your son is part werewolf".

Hysteria took over my body as I began to laugh uncontrollably. My baby boy part werewolf oh this must be some kind of sick joke. This must be some prank tv show in a moment the cameras are going to appear and I'm going to look like a right idiot.

"There is no cameras Carla"

What the... did I say that out loud.

"Werewolves don't exist and don't you think I would know if Joseph was a bloody wolf".

Laughing uncontrollably again I began to walk away.

"I know this is a lot to take in, and I don't expect you to understand".

"Your sick in the head you must have taken something to climb that tree like that and your just getting lucky with knowing what I'm thinking...listen Edward or whoever you are, I'm going to get my baby and we are getting as far away possible from you all as we can,do you hear me?"

As I began to scurry away I could hear rustling coming from the trees in front of me. I then froze as the beastly creature walked in front of me. It began to circle me parading it's bright shiny teeth. It's fur was rustic it was the biggest wolf I had ever laid eyes upon.

"Jacob I think you've made your point, your scaring her half to death."

Edward appeared before me standing between me and the creature. Suddenly it ran off as tears streamed from my eyes.

"It's ok, he's not here to harm you"

My voice was lost as I stood in silence looking right through him.

"Hey sorry my intention wasn't to scare you I just needed you to see what Edward was telling you was true".

A tall Well built bronze man appeared from behind the tree. His body was perfectly chiselled as I couldn't help but admire his perfect structure. His hair was jet black and his smile beamed. I felt like I had seen him before somewhere.

"Carla this is Jacob he's here to help us...and he better get that thought far away from his mind"

Edward scowled almost hissing.

"I thought we had a deal you stayed out of my head"

Throwing his white t shirt over his body he pushed past Edward.

"Shhhh can you smell that scent"

Edward became serious as his head cracked back.

"Yeah I can smell you lot from miles away, it's coming from the south I will go and check it out".

"No Jacob wait, there closer than we think. I can hear three maybe four of them, they know the baby is here we need to move now"

Protectively circling me he effortlessly gathered me in his arms.

"I will go and warn the other wolves you get Carla and the baby as far from here as possible we will catch up with you".

"We need to move now Carla, just close your eyes and bury your head into my chest".

I wish I had taken his advice. I felt physically sick as we glided through the air at a pace I didn't think possible . I couldn't even focus on objects as we soared freely.

"Carlisle we need to go now!"

"I know son Esme and Emmett have taken Noah to a safe place I said we would meet them there".

"Wait where's Noah...where is my baby?"

I took myself to the corner as my nausea took hold off me.

"It's ok Carla Esme has him safe we will go and meet them now".

"Safe from what?"

I cried as Edward held both my arms by my side

"I will explain on the way but right now we need to leave before it's to late".

Rosalie beeped a car horn as she pulled up out the front.

"Are we going or what?

She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder glaring in my direction.

"Rosalie if I even here that thought come from you again I will rip your head from your shoulders myself"

"Edward we do not turn on our own don't forget who you are"

Carlisle placed a hand on his shoulders as we got into the car.

"All I'm saying is we have the baby,we don't need to carry around dead weight".

"Rosalie Carla is family now you will do good to remember that"

Carlisle spoke softly as her foot pressed ferociously down onto the pedal.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on".


	4. Jacob Black

"There's a generation of vampires that don't believe that the supernatural should become involved with the human species. They despise werewolves as it is and now they know Joseph has been with a human they want to try and correct the matter"

He drew in breath as he held my hand.

"Correct what matter?"

I didn't really need the answer to my question deep down I already knew.

"They are after your werewolf baby you stupid girl and now my family are involved trying to save your life whilst we all know how it's going to end"

Rosalie's eyes never left mine as I gazed into the mirror.

"Ignore Rosalie ,everything is going to be ok Carla we are not going to let anything happen to you or Noah"

Carlisle smiled as Edward looked defeated.

"What do they plan on doing with Noah if they find him?"

My eyes were dry and hurt as tears tried to prick there way through.

"They are not going to find him".

"Oh for god sake Edward Of cause they are going to find him. Do you think they will ever give up looking. They have an army of vampires we will all be dead by the morning !"

"ROSALIE!!!!!"

His voice shook the car as I held onto the side tight.

"Edward is right if you haven't got anything constructive to say then keep quiet"

She looked like a little lost child who had been told off by her father.

"So if they find Noah they want to kill him?"

The words could barely escape my lips.

"They want to take him and you and make a point to all supernatural creatures that they are in charge".

"'Make a point but he's just a newborn baby!"

"They plan on taking you both to Volterra In Italy and... and killing you in front of vampires to show that humans should not know about our existence"

His lips drew back over his glistening white fangs. It was strange to see him look how I thought a vampire should.

"But you said Noah is part werewolf not vampire?"

This was insane how could my beautiful innocent boy be a werewolf.

"We don't agree with the Volturi rules. We have co existed with the wolves for years now, many of them have become like family".

"So the Volturi know your peace with the wolves and now they are trying to make there point?"

"They have been waiting years for something like this to happen,In a way they are delighted that Joseph stupidly met you. It was the most selfish thing he could of done getting you involved in this and if he isn't already dead he will be if I ever lay eyes on him again".

"Edward you letting your emotions get the better off you".

"I don't have emotions Carlisle I'm a vampire remember".

"Hey don't say that"

I whispered into his ear as he gasped.

"Just because you don't have a beating heart it doesn't mean you can't feel things".

His head fell to mine as our lips were almost touching.

"Oh please I think I'm going to be sick, you keep pretending this is all normal when we all know it's not!"

Her foot slammed on the break as we come to a stop.

"Maybe I could try and sort this out if I went and see the Volturi myself I could explain none off this is your fault and I could let them know I would never breath a word of any off this whole stupid mess".

"You really are as dumb as you look aren't you"

Suddenly Edward left my side as Rosalie was torn from the car.

"Edward she is your sister we do not do this to our own family"

Carlisle separated them as Emmett pulled her into the abandoned building we had pulled up to.

"I'm sorry Carlisle it won't happen again".

"I know just try and stay calm we need to keep focused".

"Carla I think somebody has been missing there mummy, come inside quick"

Esme squeezed my shoulders and led me inside the building.

"It's all going to be ok believe me when I say Edward will not let anything happen to either of you".

"Noah"

I broke down as soon as my eyes met his.

"I'm so sorry my beautiful boy how can you ever forgive me"

I cradled him in my arms as his tiny face buried into my chest.

"He has nothing to forgive this isn't your fault, Joseph knew what could happen if anyone's to blame its him".

"Do you think Jospeh is dead?"

I quietly spoke feeling lost and vulnerable.

"The wolves have been searching for months they can't get a scent anywhere it's like he's just vanished".

"Edward how much do you know about werewolf history".

"I think I'm the best person to fill you in on that"

The wolf boy from earlier appeared if I remember rightly Jacob was his name. He had a certain charisma. I could tell I would like him.

"I've got this jacob thanks"

Edwards voice was angry as he walked toward him.

"Oh Edward come on if anybody should be telling Carla about her son... my nephew, then surely it should be me".

"Wait what did you say?"

I stepped in front of Edward as he growled beneath his breath.

"Joseph is my brother so that makes this little wolf guy my nephew... can I ?"

He gestured to hold him as I squeezed him tighter in protection.

"I'd rather you didn't".

"You should wait outside keep a look out".

"I only wanted to introduce myself he is family after all".

"She said no"

Once again I found myself behind him.

"You need to chill out Edward,you will give yourself a heart attack at this rate"

His chuckle built an anger inside of edward as I gently tugged at his arm.

"Edward please it's ok ,he's right he is family".

"You try anything Jacob Black and I will break your legs".

"Edward it's ok, here Jacob please be careful with him".

His gigantic frame made Noah look so tiny and fragile. I couldn't help but smile as he longingly stared at him. So that's why I thought I knew Jacob,looking at him standing there he was identical to Joseph.

"Hey buddy not a great start to life you've had ,but trust me when I say I will not let anybody hurt you. I will die before anybody comes close".

His words reassured me that everything might just be ok.

"He looks just like joe".

"He does doesn't he"

I smiled at Jacob as he kissed the top of Noah's head.

"Would you like to go for a walk, I can fill you in on a few things?"

"I don't think so Jacob she's not going anywhere with you".

"Hey I will decide who with and where I go thank you"

I took Noah back into my arms.

"Not all wolves are what they seem Carla in fact some are just dogs waiting eagerly to please there masters".

"Maybe we should go outside Edward and see how much of a dog I am".

"That's enough both of you, Edward Carla will be safe with Jacob maybe it's best they go for that walk"

Esme rested her hand on her sons shoulders as he turned away.

It was clear to see she and Carlisle were the peacemakers of the family and they definitely respected them.

"Esme I think he maybe getting hungry do we have food for him?"

"Yes Of cause you go I will make sure he's fed just stay close to Jacob please".

"I will I promise"

Edward pulled me over to a corner of the room.

"Please don't go with him, I don't trust him"

His fingers brushed down my cheek as a quivered inside. He made it so hard to want to leave.

"I need to find out about what will happen to Noah, I promise I will stay safe you have my word".

"Jacob if anything happens to her...and what did I say about your vile thoughts".

"Come on lets get on with this".

Pulling his arm I led him outside.

I thought the werewolves and vampires had a treaty. If this is then at peace I would hate to see them at war.


	5. Phasing

"What's the deal with you and Edward I thought vampires and wolves got along now".

"Me and Edward will never see eye to eye, I personally don't believe we should be co existing".

"What... are you saying you would rather there be no vampires?".

"That's exactly what I'm saying they are killers, monsters Carla. Have you ever thought what they feed on?"

His face creased up in disgust as we continued to walk.

"I've not had any time to process anything. It was only a couple of days ago I was leading a normal life, none of this still seems real!"

"Vampires need blood to survive, why do you think he looks in pain every time he's near you. Every time he touches you he's trying not to pierce your skin with his fangs. He's in agony being next to you".

"I guess I never thought of it like that"

My heart physically hurt when I thought about the pain he was in just being close to me.

"Don't trust them Carla I hate the fact my nephew is in there with them all especially that disgusting blood sucker Rosalie!"

"What is Rosalie's story anyway, she seems to despise me?"

"You really don't know do you?"

His teeth shone in the moonlight as he smiled. His smile was infectious.

"No what?"

"Edward is in love with you".

"Oh shut up, he doesn't even know me to be in love with me"

I playfully punched his arm as we continued to walk.

"He's been watching out for you ever since he come to London. Trust me he's fallen in love with you".

"Watching out for me, but the first time I've ever met him was two days ago".

"Vampires are good at lurking in the distance they like to hunt there pray".

"Oh stop it Jacob, anyway enough about that I need to know what I can expect with Noah growing up?"

"Well besides the fact he's obviously going to be tall and extremely handsome like his uncle".

"Jacob please be serious for one second"

I couldn't help but be at ease around him he made this situation a little bit more normal if that was even possible.

"Noah will live a completely normal life until he reaches the end of his childhood".

"What he will become a wolf when he's about sixteen years old?"

I gasped as the mere thought haunted me.

"There's no set time but the youngest I've seen phase was fifteen."

"What makes you change Jacob?"

"It's plain and simple...vampires!".

"Huh? You change because of vampires?"

"We sense when they are about we know what they can do Carla".

"So if Noah wasn't around vampires then he may never need to change?"

"No the gene is there he will change Carla ,the first time not because of vampires just because it's in his blood any little thing could set him off"

He took my hand and rubbed his thumb across it. He was so warm to the touch just like Noah was. It's funny when I look back now Joseph was exactly the same I was always asking if he had a fever.

"And there's nothing I can do to stop this from happening ?"

"Don't see it as a bad thing ,being a wolf is like having a freedom no one will ever know unless they have experienced it for themselves. He will always be looked after In the pack".

"The pack?"

"Yes its like a group he will bond with ,we live and die for one another!"

"I don't like the thought of him putting himself out there to die for somebody else Jacob"

He caught my tear with his thumb.

"I know it doesn't seem like it now but it's all going to be ok".

"Does it hurt?"

"I'm not going to lie, the first time I changed I had never felt pain like it."

"Oh god what have I done".

"But it gets easier and I will be with him every single step of the way to help him through it... you have my word".

"But for now he's not in pain?"

"No he's just a normal healthy baby who everybody will fall in love with as soon as they meet him".

"Jacob How old are you ?"

"Sixteen".

"You don't look sixteen".

I'd never seen a sixteen year old boy with a body as sculpted and beautiful as his.

"We stop ageing when we shift for the first time but our body takes on an older form".

"So when Noah changes he will be stuck that age forever?"

"Yes if he decides to keep shifting".

"And if he doesn't?"

"Well then he will grow old like any other human... Carla it's hard to explain but when you shift for that first time nothing makes you want to not do it again, not even a loving mother willing you to stay human".

His voice sympathised as he turned to face me.

"Ok well I guess we deal with that in sixteen more years".

"And then there's the imprinting matter".

"The what?"

"That can be for another day"

He laughed as his nose wrinkled.

"Come on we better get back someone has been tracking us for a while now".

"A vampire?"

I whispered under my breath clutching his arm tight.

"Yeah it's a vampire alright a bloodsucking one, I can smell his stench a mile off... oh hey Edward fancy seeing you here"

His boyish laugh made me smile inwardly as Edward appeared before us.Jacob got his kicks from tormenting Edward this did not look like it would end well.

"Noah won't settle I think he needs you"

Edward almost looked vulnerable as he watched me hold onto Jacobs arm.

"Ok thanks we are heading back now anyway"

Before I could finish he had vanished.

"Don't worry you get used to that, and his odd mysterious ways he's always brooding over something. Come on we better get you back."


	6. Alice Cullen

"Hey...hey baby boy what's the matter?"

Carefully I rocked him in my arms as he instantly stopped crying.

"Jacob being around this many vampires won't make him change any earlier will it?"

I had to ask Noah was my number one priority now.

"What have you been filling her head with little pup?"

Emmett laughed glaring at Jacob.

"Just the truth Carla had questions and I gave her answers, and no he's perfectly fine however much id like to say he shouldn't be around them".

Edward left the building as I walked behind him.

"Hey Edward can we talk please?"

"You should go inside you will catch a cold out here".

"I think I have so much adrenaline pumping around my body it could be minus fifty out here and I wouldn't feel it. Besides I've got my own personal little hot water bottle right here".

"I heard everything he told you".

He was blunt and straight to the point.

"It was good to learn about what I have to deal with when Noah is older".

"No not that part".

"Oh well don't worry I told him he was being stupid"

My heartbeat was rising as he looked coyly at me.

"What he said was true. I can almost taste the adrenaline rushing the blood around your body. My throat feels like it is on fire."

"Edward is it true what he said about you being in pain every time you are around me?"

"I've never felt like this before. I've tried to control it but every time you are near me it's like my heart is actually beating".

"But are you in pain?"

I took his hand learning the answer as his chiselled jaw line tightened and his eyes turning dark.

"You are aren't you, I can see it in your eyes?"

I quickly let go of his hand releasing him of his agony.

"It's worth it just to be able to be next to you".

"And the rest of your family, no wonder Rosalie hates me if this is how she feels".

"They don't feel like this when they are around you...Carla they don't want you like I want you"

His hand reached to the back of my neck as he looked it up and down.

"Edward would you be able to stop if you needed to?"

"Don't ever say that again".

He glided back his feet not even touching the floor.

"Sorry I didn't mean to upset you I just thought maybe If you had a taste it would help you?"

"Carla I don't feed from humans" he subtly laughed leaning against the building we were residing in.

"Oh sorry it's just Jacob kind of said you did".

"He wants you to see the worst in us when really all we want to do is lead as normal lives as possible".

"So what do you eat?"

"We hunt animals it's harder out here as there aren't a lot of deer roaming around not like back home".

"So what have you been feeding on?"

This conversation was flowing far to freely as I thought about what I was saying. How could I be so calm and normal with the situation. The thing is I didn't feel scared or intimidated by him in-fact it was quite the opposite. He made me feel safe and secure he made me feel warm inside.

"You have a lot of dogs and cats around here"

My face was horrified as he spoke those words.

"Please tell me your joking!"

"Yes Of cause I'm joking" It was nice to see him laugh I liked this side of Edward.

"Thank god for that but I had noticed the amount of missing cats and dogs posters in the area lately."

"That's what I love about you this doesn't even seem to phase you, I feel I can be myself around you."

Hold on did he just say the L word!

"Sorry I didn't mean to say that. I haven't had a lot of practice with this kind of thing before.Forgive me".

"Your doing just fine Edward there is no right way to do this I guess... I mean I've just given birth to a little wolf it doesn't get no weirder than that now does it!"

"When I say I will always protect you...that means Noah as well !"

His hand once again reached around the back of my neck. This time he seemed more controlled in less pain than before.

"Edward you don't have to...".

"I know" his lips were brushing against my neck as I stood rigid.

"You have the sweetest blood I have ever come across in fact you smell exquisite"

He tried to contain his groaning but the noises were escaping him.

"I know I'm no good for you but I can't stay away. I've tried to keep my distance but these past few months I've seen you everyday. I've watched your heartache I've seen your pain. Do you know how many times I've wanted to come over to you and make everything ok but I couldn't. I didn't want to get close I didn't want this to happen. Alice was right she see this all along and now there's nothing I can do I'm in to deep with you".

"Whose Alice?"

I wasn't even sure if the words had left my lips, my body was hypnotised by him.

"She's my sister she see this coming all along"

He covered my neck up with my hair and moved to the side.

"What did she see?"

"Do you mind if I hold him... it kind of distracts my mind away from you a little".

"Of cause not".

"He's getting warmer soon I won't be able to hold him like this".

"What do you mean?"

"When werewolves touch vampires it burns ,it's like a volcano has erupted on our skin."

"Oh wow I didn't realise do you want me to take him?"

"No I want to do this whilst I still can ...if that's ok of cause?"

"Of cause it is I owe you and your family our lives, I will never forget what you did for us the night he was born, and now I realise how hard it must of been for you being around all that blood. Oh god Edward I'm so so sorry to have put you threw that!"

I hadn't realised but tears were streaming down my cheeks as I quickly wiped them away.

"I was never going to leave you it was never an option".

"What did your sister see Edward?"

"Alice isn't always right you have to remember that".

"Now that's not a nice way to greet your sister is it"

His smile pultruded as he stepped forward

"Alice we wasn't expecting you till another week"

She embraced him with a warm hug.

Yet again another family member who was beautiful. She was tiny with a small elf like face and her dark hair cropped around it. Infact she was mesmerising.

"So this little guy is what all this fuss is over"

She ran her finger down his cheek as he peacefully slept

"Wow he is hot".

"Alice this is Carla and"

"Noah yes I know I've seen it remember Edward I knew your babies name even before you did"

She skipped over kissing me on the cheek.

"He's not my baby"

Edward looked awkwardly at me as I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well technically he will be a few hiccups along the way but what's new".

She was like a breath of fresh air to be around.

"Hold on are you saying you can see into the future?"

"Yes that is correct".

"So you just said you see Edward being a father figure to Noah, does that mean everything is going to be ok?"

"As I said Alices visions aren't always correct".

"Edward please you make me sound like a phoney tarot reader."

"Alice do you see a future for Noah?"

"I do but I need to figure out how we get that future for him. Come on we have a lot of work to do".


	7. Edward

The love they had for Alice was heartwarming to see even Jacob looked please to see her.

I looked on in awe of the close family bond they had. This used to be how my family were, it's amazing how your whole life can be ripped from you in a heartbeat.

"Carla are you feeling ok, you look a little pale?"

"I think tiredness is beginning to catch up on me but thank you for checking Esme".

"I've made you up a bed in the next room it's not perfect but you should be able to get some rest".

She was so warm and loving you couldn't help but like Esme. Her red flowing hair falling perfectly with her kind caring eyes and she had that soft tone one that made you feel at comfort just like my mothers used to do.

"It wouldn't be fair you all need your sleep too I don't mind keeping a look out here".

Everybody seemed to simultaneously laugh, even Edward as I turned to look at him.

"What's so funny?"

"We don't sleep Carla".

"What as in you never need to go to bed?"

I could never imagine not sleeping again. Sometimes my bed is all I lived for.

"No never".

Edward took my hand and led me to the room where Esme had tried her best to make it comfy for me.

"Now I feel stupid".

"Don't be silly you weren't to know... you are truly remarkable you know that right?"

Licking my lips I become excited as he pulled me closer.

"I'm nothing near remarkable compared to all off you. In fact I feel like a mere human".

"And that is why you are amazing".

"What do you mean?"

"Carla look how you are handling this whole messed up situation, I don't know many humans who would be acting the way you are right now".

"Well I guess it's because".

I paused as his grin grew wider.

"Edward that's not fair you said you would try and stay out of my head".

"I know I honestly do try but it's hard when everything your thinking amazes me".

"Does it hurt to here everybody's thoughts all off the time. I mean it must be so frustrating when people are all thinking at once?"

"At first it was unbearable my mind was never my own".

"It must have been terrible".

"Carlisle and Esme helped me to control it and now I can even blank it out if I want to...well most of the time anyway".

"They seem like they are amazing people but I have a question".

"I thought you might".

I softly lay down on the bedding as my head sunk into the gigantic pillow. Carefully I pulled him down to lay beside me. At first he was hesitant but gradually he lay still not touching me, not moving an inch.

"Are Esme And Carlisle your real parents?"

"You mean as in biological ones?"

"Yes".

"No".

His lips pressed together as a look of anguish swept across his face.

"I'm sorry Edward I didn't mean to upset you".

Gently I rolled on my side to face him. Lifting my hand I softly ran my fingers through his hair as he lay still just as if he were a statue.

"Is it ok if I do this?"

He groaned inside as my hand moved to his face. From the moment I met him I thought he was beautiful, he was the most beautiful man I had ever seen, but now laying here so close to him just me and him, my breath was taken away. Not only was he remarkable but his soul was beautiful, he was kind, gentle and caring and for some reason wanted to do anything in his power to protect me. It didn't matter who or what he was...to me he was just Edward.

"This is going to sound so stupid but were you born a vampire then?"

His hand placed on top of mine as he pulled me to rest on his chest. He was so cold but it didn't matter I felt safe.

"No I was human up until I was seventeen".

"So your seventeen now?"

"In a way yes".

"In a way?"

"Really I guess you could say I'm actually 118 years old".

I bit my lip and leant on my elbows to look at him.

"Well you don't look bad for 118".

My head fell onto his chest again as we both began to laugh.

"In all seriousness how did you become a vampire?"

"I was in hospital dying of the disease Spanish influenza. I had barely hours to live and then Carlisle was there".

"Did you want to become one?"

"I barely knew what was happening. Carlisle was trying to save me as a human but soon realised it was too late. There was something in his eyes that day, he hated turning me at first he felt like he had betrayed every rule of a vampire, but I knew he wasn't bad I knew he just longed for a family".

"Poor Carlisle it must of been such a hard but brave decision to do what he did".

"I was dying and Carlisle knew that".

"Do you ever regret...you know becoming one?"

"It had its perks at first the speed the strength, the mind reading but it soon dawned on me I could never have a normal life. I sometimes just wanted to hang out with friends from school go to the diner and eat a burger and fries".

"Hold on you go to school?"

"Yes".

He laughed placing his chin onto the top of my head.

"But how, you don't age?"

"We moved around a lot. We had no choice."

"That kinda sucks".

"We have each other and as you can probably tell life isn't boring around my family".

"Yeah I bet...Edward did it hurt, becoming a vampire I mean?"

"It felt like my body was on fire, my throat was as if a million razor blades were slicing it apart second by second, and then it didn't stop it was days until the fire was put out. My whole body was in excruciating pain I wanted it to end I begged Carlisle to do just that."

"Oh my god that is awful Edward I'm so sorry you had to go through that".

I pressed further into his chest to reassure him I was here for him.

"So do you all have some kind of special power?"

"In our own way I guess we do... Alice can obviously see into the future. Emmett is one of the strongest vampires I have ever come across, then there's Rosalie she's smart".

"And strikingly beautiful!"

"I can't say I've noticed".

"Oh Edward please I've never seen anyone more beautiful than she is... I just wish she would give me a chance. Why does she despise me so much?"

"You have just had something she can't the one thing she has longed for her entire existence".

"Oh my god a baby...you can't have a family?"

"No it's not possible for Rosalie and it hurts her so much it tares her up inside to think the only thing she ever wants to be she can't".

"A mother...poor girl that must be awful for her".

I took a moment to think how lucky I truly was. Now I had Noah I couldn't imagine my life without him.

"So I'm guessing Esme's trait is her kindness".

I smiled as I thought of Esme.

"Yes she's loving kind and gentle Esme will always put others first".

"And Carlisle?"

"He's the bravest off us all he just wants to help others hence why he become a doctor. He sees the good in everyone and sometimes that's the best trait to have".

"You truly have a remarkable family Edward you should be proud".

"There is one other member Jasper he's with Alice".

"Where is he?"

"He couldn't be here not when you are around".

I sat up as I he mimicked my body language.

"Oh can I ask why?"

"Jaspers the newest of our family he still struggles to be around human blood he still craves it and it wouldn't be fair to put him in this position".

"Of cause not I understand".

"But he can turn peoples emotions to how he wants you to feel".

"What really that is actually so cool".

"Anyway you should be getting some rest, you need to sleep".

"Edward will you lay with me for a while please...I don't want to be alone right now".

"Of cause".

Slowly my eyes become heavy, the day had taken its toll on me slowly I drifted to sleep.


	8. The watch

I awoke to the commotion of shouting coming from the other room. Quickly I rushed through to see what was happening.

"It's not happening Jacob, he's not going anywhere with you!"

"It's for the best we can keep them both safe it makes sense Edward. Look I know we don't see eye to eye but even you know this is the right decision".

"Jacob is right Edward just by being with us they can track him easier".

I watched as Carlisle walked over to his son to calm him down.

"I wouldn't trust them".

Rosalie sheltered Noah in her arms walking over to me.

"Your lucky you know that right".

She whispered to me with what I thought was a smile but it soon faded.

"What's going on?"

"Jacobs been talking to the pack and they think it's the best thing if Noah goes with them."

"What carlisle no...no way are they taking my son... Edward please tell them he's staying with me".

"I told you what she would say now you have your answer. I think you should leave..."

"Carla listen to me please. We can hide Noah better if he comes with us. They don't know our scent or his. Noah has a better chance of surviving this if we take him now."

"Well If He's going I'm coming too."

I watched as Edwards eyes widened his brow furrowed as he turned to me.

"Carla you can't go with them. You don't understand how dangerous they can be."

His voice pleaded as I looked onto Jacob.

"Where will we be going?.

"Carla please. They get angry and that's when they change."

"Oh shut up Edward she's no worse off with us than she is with you bloodsuckers!"

"Say that again."

Emmett's mighty body pushed Jacob against the wall.

"Enough. Edward he's right they both need to go with him back to Forks I've seen it. If they stay here with us...there will be no us."

"Alice are you sure this is the only way?"

He knew he was defeated as she nodded her head.

"Jacob can I have a word with you outside please ,...alone."

"Sure".

His smirk grew ear to ear as he knew he had the upper hand over Edward right at this moment.

We all watched as they left the building. Suddenly you heard hissing and growling coming from both.

"Shouldn't we go out there and stop this."

I shuddered at the thought of them tearing pieces from one another whilst we just sat here waiting for it to end.

"They will both be fine. Edward just needs to remind him off his place."

Rosalie kissed Noah on the cheek and walked away.

Five minutes seemed like a life time as Edward finally walked back in.

"Are you ok?"

"Of cause Jacob knows his place now."

"Do I dare ask is Jacob ok?"

"He will live ... for now anyway."

"We need to get Noah a passport or they won't be going anywhere."

Esme looked heartbroken at the thought of us leaving she had grown fond of having us around.

"I haven't got mine either and getting a passport around here can take weeks."

"It's fine Jacob has sorted Noah's he said he knew it would come to this moment."

"Well I'm guessing he's not taken the legal route, but I will need to go back to the house and get mine and I have no clothes or anything to take with me."

"Carla we have your passport right here. Emmett and Rosalie went last night and got it for you."

"And here's some of your things I thought this box may be quite sentimental to you."

I gasped as Rosalie handed me the small memory box I had had since I was thirteen.

"Wow I don't know what to say...thank you Rosalie this actually means the world to me."

"Forget it, come on Emmett I need to feed".

Maybe she didn't hate me after all maybe she wasn't the person I thought she was.

"Why don't you and Edward go and sort some of your possessions out we will watch Noah whilst you do."

"Are you sure Esme you have had him so much already."

"I'd like to...we may not get to see him for a while."

I knew it wasn't possible but for a split second I thought I see a tear in her eyes.

"Thank you."

Taking the box to the next room Edward followed me in.

"You know this decision is yours you don't have to go with them if you don't want to."

"You heard Alice it seems to be our only option. Why don't you come with us?"

"They know my scent most off all I'd just be putting you in more danger."

"But I don't think I can be away from you Edward... it's crazy I've only known you a few days but."

He kissed the top of my head.

"I know and I feel it too but that's why I can't be selfish I have to let you go."

"Why do you sound as if we won't see each other again."

"Let's not talk about it I don't want to spend our last few hours together thinking about what ifs. What do you have in the box if you don't mind me asking."

"I'm so grateful Rosalie picked this up for me."

"I told you she was smart, she has her moments but she's not all bad."

My eyes lit up as I carefully opened the box. It was my old jewellery box one where the little ballerina spun around to music when opened. Sadly the music didn't play anymore and the ballerina was no longer after my brother Noah ripped her out after a silly fight we had had when younger.

"I'm guessing that is your mother your are identical to her."

I smiled at the sight of my mothers face beaming on the sand from our last trip to France.

"Yes thats her wasn't she beautiful."

"She was and she would be so proud off you if she were here right now."

"Aw look this is my father and my brother Noah at his football game. Noah idolised him it hit him the hardest when he was suddenly taken from us."

My hands ran across there faces on the picture as I couldn't help but smile. We had such happy memories as a family ones I will cherish forever.

"What happened to him?"

"A hit and run accident when I was fourteen. He was killed instantly."

"I'm sorry, you must have been distraught."

"My mother become quite ill soon after ,in a way we didn't have time to grieve for my father."

"It sounds like you have had it tough the past few years."

His hand touched my thigh making me tremble inside. I hoped he couldn't feel that every time he was close to me my body took over.

"You just have to carry on with life don't you...or drink through it that's what Noah seemed to do."

"You miss him don't you."

"More and more every day I think it's the not knowing what has happened to him that hurts the most. Wait a minute there's something missing from in here."

"What is it ,what's wrong?"

"Noah's watch it's always in here... it's got to be here."

Rummaging through the old photos tears were burning my eyes as the watch was nowhere to be seen.

"I put it in here with everything else to keep safe. It was my father's my mother bought it for there tenth anniversary. It was handed down to Noah and this is all I have of them now!"

My voice was trailing off as I become flustered.

"Calm down Carla maybe you misplaced it the last time you had it."

"NO!!!! ...I would never do that it meant to much to me to just misplace it. I bet Rosalie has done this to get back at me. She dislikes me maybe she has taken it to hurt me."

"Rosalie would never do that she would do many things but not that!"

"Well maybe we should go and ask her."

Jumping to my feet in rage I flew to the other room.

"Rosalie"

I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Rosalie"

"What an earth is going on?"

"Where is she Esme...where's Rosalie?"

"She out hunting with Emmett, what's happened?"

"She's taken something off mine and I want it back."

"I think this is all a big misunderstanding Rose wouldn't do that".

"What's all the commotion we can here you from the other side of the street?"

Jacob stepped inside looking at me puzzled.

"Carla are you ok?"

He stepped forward to hold me but before he had chance he was thrown to the ground.

"What did I say to you earlier about touching her!"

"Edward stop,this isn't Jacobs fault it's hers!"

I watched as she sashayed in the room her baseball cap holding her blonde locks in place.

"What have I done now?"

She smirked as I flew over to her. Edward was already there before I could get close.

"Do you have it Rose?"

His voice was stern as he stared her straight in the eyes.

"Have what?"

"You know what!!"

"Oh this?"

She held up the watch as Edward snatched it from her hand.

"Why would you take that from me...if you knew how much it meant to me then maybe you would of thought twice."

"That's exactly why I took it from you. I heard you talking to Edward about the watch last night."

"Oh Rosalie You wasn't bought up this way."

Esme looked broken,embarrassed even.

"I don't know why you hate me so much Rosalie but this is really low even for you."

"If you let me finish I will tell you why I took it".

She looked saddened by everyone's accusations towards her but I was believing it for one second.

"Save it I'm not interested."

"Carla I think you might want to here what she has to say."

Edward nodded as I turned back.

"I heard your conversation about your brother that this was the last thing you had of his and how it was found the night he went missing."

"So you thought you would steal it from me."

"Let her finish please."

"I have a friend here in London."

I smirked inwardly to myself. I highly doubt Rosalie had any friends outside of her family circle.

"He's the finest tracker we know and he owed me a favour."

"Oh."

I swallowed my emotions deep back down as she continued.

"I had him come out with me and Emmett just now to see if your brothers watch could lead to his whereabouts at all."

My heartbeat stopped as she smiled at me.

"Carla...Antonio my friend believes your brother may still be alive and that's not all. Jacob the scent he picked up on was not just off Carla's brother but off yours to."

"Wait we've been trying to track Joseph for months and found nothing. How could your friend all off a sudden find his scent. Rosalie if this is a joke it's a really sick one."

"Antonio says the scents are from no longer than a few days ago. They must have been here recently."

"Rosalie...I'm so sorry I let my emotions get the better off me."

"It's fine I've not been the easiest of people to like, so I say we are even...and for what it's worth, I hope both your brothers are found well and safe."

Another stupid tear escaped as she walked from the room.

"Well this changes everything."

Jacob paced up and down.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means the pack can't go anywhere not until we find Joseph."

"Hang on you promised you would take Carla and Noah to safety".

"No edward he's right if there's a glimmer of a chance my brother and Joseph are alive then we need to find them!"

"You need to get as far away from here... from us as possible. Do you know what they will do if they find you?"

His head pressed against mine as I sighed.

"I owe them both this much. I have to at least try Edward tell me you wouldn't do the same."

"No I wouldn't not if it meant putting your lives in danger. If they turn up here there's not going to be enough of us to fight there army. Carla I don't think you realise how serious this is".

His fist pounded the wall as it shattered the already broken window.

"I'm not stupid Edward I do realise what's at stake but my brother didn't ask for any of this to happen. I can't just abandon him now not when he needs me most."

"Alice can you see anything?"

His eyes pleaded with hers as she shook her head.

"No I'm sorry Edward I'm not getting anything."

"Jacob this pack of yours how much can I trust them?"

"With your life!"

"And Noah's?"

"The moment you become pregnant with Joseph's child he become part of the pack."

"And this pack has a leader?"

"Yes an alpha he's called Sam".

"Can I talk to him alone please?"

"No way."

Edward hissed holding me back.

"Sam won't harm Carla Edward you know him. He's done so much for this family we can trust him."

"Carlisle why are you going along with this?"

"Somethings that we hate we have to let them happen, it's out of our hands".

"Esme may I have Noah please."

She kissed his cheek softly placing him into my arms.

"Don't do this."

"I'm asking you for one thing I need you to promise me?"

"No I won't promise you that."

"Edward please I need to do this alone if you follow us and the Volturi are around they will pick up your scent quicker than anybody else's."

"Carla"

His head hung as he knew I was right.

"Jacob take me to Sam please we need to do this now."

"Edward for what it's worth you have my word I will protect them both".

He didn't speak as we left he didn't even watch us leave.


	9. The end

Jacob took me about 2 miles from the building. In fact I knew this hide out very well me and my brother Noah used to come down to this lake when we were kids. The water was dead still only tiny ripples appearing from the fish coming up for food.

"You may have to ignore some of the pack they tend to get a little excited when there's a girl around."

He laughed leading me into a tent that was set up by the water.

"Sam I want you to meet Carla and her son Noah."

Sam was sitting on the floor eating cold baked beans from a tin. He had denim shorts cut to the knees and a white vest on. His hair was dark and cropped and his golden skin shone in the fire.

He didn't speak for a moment he just sat and stared in my direction.

"He's definitely a Black".

His voice was deep tribal sounding even ,as the rest of the pack cheered and shouted from outside.

"We leave tonight at 10pm you will be safe here until we go someone from the pack will always be on look out."

"Sam it's not that simple, I won't be heading back to Forks with you."

"What's happened Jacob?"

"It's Joseph a vampire called Antonio, he's the best tracker the vampire kind have ever come across apart from Dimitri, he has found a scent for Joe."

"That's not possible we have been searching months."

"The scent is only a few days old. What if he come back when he knew Noah was born?"

"Why would he not make himself known before now, something doesn't sound right to me Jacob."

"Right or not I can't not follow this up."

"I know so what is it your asking us to do?"

"I need you to take Noah back to Forks with you and guard him with your lives?"

The words tore me apart as Sam nodded.

"Ok but your not staying here alone. Leah, Paul!"

As he called the names a shy looking young girl stood outside accompanied by a tall handsome dark haired boy.

"I need you to stay behind with Jacob he will fill you in with what's been happening."

"Yes sam."

They both said in unison as Jacob started to explain.

"Sam where will you take Noah when you get back to Forks?"

"Jacobs father Billy will be there waiting."

"Thank you."

I took Noah from outside the tent and sat down by the water with him.

"If there was any other way I promise you I would do it but this seems to be the only way to keep you safe. God the love I have for you Noah is out of this world. Things may not have gone how I expected them to when you arrived but it doesn't seem to matter when I'm sitting here holding you like this.

Just know my sweet beautiful baby boy I love you with all off my heart and whatever happens to me I know this pack will keep you safe.

My tear run down his cheek as I sobbed saying my goodbyes.

"Jacob is ready to go Carla I will look after him you have my word."

Sam took him from my arms as his tiny cries pierced my ears.

"Jacob are we sure this is the right thing. My heart is breaking leaving him behind."

"It's our only choice, Sam take him inside."

"Noah...I love you."

My tears flowed freely as I followed Jacob and the other two from the pack. They were walking quicker than I could keep up, my breathing was getting deeper as I called out to him.

"Jacob I need you to slow down I'm just a human remember."

"Sorry I forget your not like us, stop and rest a moment catch your breath."

"Thanks."

Leah handed me a bottle of water without speaking a word,she looked uneasy her eyes were searching all the while for what I did not know.

"Should we go and get Edward before we go searching for them both?"

"It's safer for him and us if he stays put."

I didn't like not referring to Edward I felt like we were betraying the Cullen family doing this behind there back.

"I just feel like we are betraying him doing this alone."

"Carla they know Edward well if they catch his scent with us we may as well all say our prayers here and now."

"Ok I understand."

"Jake is right it's for the best."

Paul pulled me to my feet as we began to walk again.

"How do we even know where to look?"

"I've followed Rosalie and Emmett's scent it will lead me to wear they were looking."

"You look cold."

Leah wrapped a jumper around my shoulders.

"You should put this on."

"Thank you...Leah are you a werewolf too?"

"Yes the first female one in quilette history."

"What's it like especially being the only girl?"

"I try to keep myself to myself. My brother Seth is in the pack to so it makes it easier".

"Guys I think I've got something it's Joseph's scent they were right I can smell him he's been here."

Jacobs voice was like a child at Christmas as he run ahead with Paul.

"Leah you go ahead I will catch you up."

"Are you sure I don't like the thought of leaving you out here alone."

"I will be fine and to be honest if Joseph is out there I'm not ready to see him just yet."

She nodded understandingly and run up ahead.

I looked up to the night sky as the stars were clear and bright. Taking Noah's watch from my pocket I looked at the time. 10pm my baby boy would be heading on out of here.

"Carla is that you?"

The voice was a whisper in the wind as I looked around.

"Carla my dear it is so nice to finally meet you."

Stumbling over my feet I was greeted by a tall translucent looking creature. I say creature as his eyes were burning red as he arrogantly smiled at me.

"You have been a hard one to track lately since having that revolting dog of yours you just seemed to vanish, it all worked out in the end,here we are now."

His voice was strong but mimicking me. I tried to stand to my feet stumbling further to the ground.

"I knew my plan would work I just didn't realise how quick you would all fall for it. Pathetic really."

He sniggered as he ravelled in my fear.

"Who...who are you?"

I felt sick to the pit of my stomach the only consolation I had was not having Noah with me.

"You should only address me when spoken to, did your mother teach you no manners!"

His eyes were turning to black as he stepped closer to me.

"Please don't hurt her!"

A knot in my stomach twisted so hard as I heard the familiar voice of my brother. It couldn't be him...

"Oh how lovely your both here to witness the death of one another I love a happy ending".

"You've got what you have been looking for he has no part in this just let him go".

My brother was skin and bone with his hair now touching his cheeks. He was unrecognisable if he hadn't have spoken I would never even known it was him.

"I'm so sorry Noah please forgive me".

Miming my words he still had the strength to smile back at me as this monster threw him to the floor like a rag doll.

"Noah".

I cried as his foot began to crush his throat.

"Where is the baby Carla?"

I looked at my brother helpless as his eyes were pleading for me to confess.

"Please let him go...Noah I can't I'm so sorry".

I fell beside him taking his hand in mine. It was then I heard it the sound that will haunt me for the rest of my life, the cracking noise of my brothers neck as his life was taken.

"Noooooooooooooo."

My lifeless body fell on top of his as I held onto him tighter than ever before.

"Forgive me ,please forgive me".

Running my fingers over his eyes I closed them shut.

"Shall we try again... where is that wretched dog of yours?"

"Go to hell".

I screamed through gritted teeth as I was ferociously pulled up by my hair. The adrenaline was running through my body as I felt no pain.

"Your playing a very stupid game little girl. You just witnessed how easily I took your brothers life".

"Then kill me..I'd rather die than tell you where my baby is."

"Grrrrrrr".

His voice hissed as I could feel his fangs on my neck.

Was this it, was this how my life would end.

"I could make it easy for you but Aro wants to kill you himself."

"Arggghhhhhhhh"

I come crashing to the floor as his tall body was thrown across the field. The noise of the two bodies colliding was like thunder ,I held my ears as they begun to ring.

"Carla are you ok?"

Carlisle took me in his arms checking me over protectively.

"Did he bite you?"

"No...no he wanted to but he said somebody called Aro wanted to kill me himself... Carlisle where have they gone where's Edward?"

I felt nauseated as I could no longer see them but the sounds of thunder were so loud. I covered my ears to try and drown it out.

Suddenly it stopped as I peered over Carlisle's shoulder.

"Edward!"

My heart stopped, I had never felt so relief to see someone in all my life. I run as fast as my weak legs would allow me throwing my arms around his body.

"Did he hurt you?"

It hurt him to even ask me those words.

"No... not me".

I ran to my brothers side as Edward stood beside me.

"Is that Noah?"

"Yes, please we can't just leave him here"

"We won't... Carlisle can you help clean this up?"

"Emmett's close by we will bring Noah with us."

"Come with me now!"

His eyes were as dark as his tone.

"Where is Jacob?"

"I don't know he went on ahead."

"He left you alone?"

The hissing from his voice scared me as his once beautiful golden eyes were no more but a black hole.

"It wasn't like that Edward, he got a scent from his brother I told the three of them to go ahead and I would catch them up."

"He left you alone."

He repeated once more.

"Well yes I guess but it wasn't his fault."

Edward said no more as we went in silence to the abandoned building.

"Go inside."

It wasn't up for debate.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Jacob."

"And what will you do when you find him."

"I'm going to kill him."

His voice was calm and collected, I had no chance to say another word it was to late he was gone.


	10. Joseph Black

I could here Esme and Carlisle discussing what should be done with Noah's body as I couldn't bring myself to be near him. The guilt was overpowering me.I never knew this feeling existed.

It was funny only a few hours ago I was here and felt safe now I'm here and feel the most vulnerable I've ever felt in my whole entire life.

"Carlisle help please."

I sat up quick as I heard the urgency of Leah's voice.

I felt sick. Did that mean Jacob was in a bad way. Edward what have you done. Trying to find the courage I stepped slowly from my bed.

"Jacobs fine."

He had read my mind.

"What's happening then, have you heard from Sam?"

I was eager to know if they made it on to that plane.

"Noah is fine Sam and the others are with him on the way to Forks. He knows to contact us straight away when they get to Billy's."

"Oh thank god."

The only good thing to have come from tonight's is knowing Noah was safe...for now anyway.

"Carla we need to talk."

He looked serious his eyes Solemn.

"I know what I did tonight was reckless and beyond stupid, and I also know my brother is dead because of me."

A thousands knives were stabbing me in the heart. Hurt and guilt all rolled into one were circling my body over and over.

"Your brother was never meant to make it out of this alive, they were using him as bait Carla. His death was not your fault."

His arms wrapped around me as the screaming from outside made me stand my guard.

"Who is that if it's not Jacob?"

"Carla they found him."

"Found who?"

"Joseph."

Another blow to the stomach as I gripped his arms trying to steady myself.

"Is..is he alive?"

"Just about, Carlisle is doing his best to help him but they heal so quick. He has to keep re breaking his bones to set them properly."

"Oh my god I can't believe he's actually here and alive."

I gasped as I covered my mouth.

I was having mixed emotions about this whole scenario. I wasn't sure how I even felt about Joseph even when we were together. Of cause I loved his company but I didn't really know if anything would ever have come to more than that.

I tried to stop thinking as I could see each word going through my mind was hurting Edward deeply. I hated he could read my mind but I hated it more how painful it was for him.

"How did he escape the Volturi?"

"He hasn't been able to speak, he's in a bad way he's lucky to off made it out of there alive."

I looked at Edward as the screams stopped.

"He wants to see you?"

"Me...I don't know if I should. What do I even say to him?"

Panic set in as old thoughts flooded my mind.

"You don't have to keep trying to hide your thoughts from me"

He wryly smiled as his lips slightly curved.

"I don't want you to hear me thinking these things though ,it's hurting you I know that and I never want to do that!"

"It's my own fault I should stay out of your head."

"This is one big mess isn't it"

I smiled as he wiped my tear with his thumb.

"Earlier when I see Demetri touching you his teeth about to bite deep into your neck...I'd never felt anything like it. Thinking of anyone touching or hurting you in that way I'd rather be dead."

"But I'm fine Edward I come out of it ok!"

"But you should never have been put in this position to even have come close!"

I hugged him tight as his anger was building up inside.

"You know this wasn't Jacobs fault don't you?"

"No I know... it's all mine!"

"What how can you even say that?"

"I should never have trusted anybody else with your life."

"Edward you can't protect me all off the time"

I spoke softly as he closed his eyes.

"Carla for as long as I exist I will protect you."

My reaction come unexpectedly as my lips crashed to his. He groaned as it took him off guard. He couldn't read my mind as even I didn't know it was coming.

He caressed my back so gently trying with every inch of his life not to hurt me.

I was lost in his world for a moment I was lost in this kiss.

"I'm sorry I didn't know I was going to do that"

His hands pressed on my arms to keep me restrained from touching him again.

"I can't let myself get lost with you like that."

He sounded angry as he stood to his feet.

"Edward you didn't hurt me"

"Not this time no ...but I will."

"Why do you do this to yourself. Why can't you just let this happen?"

"He's waiting for you...you better go".

"Edward please don't shut me out like this".

My words were wasted he had left before I had chance to even let him know I wanted this that I wanted him.


	11. Consequences

Smoothing down my hair I composed myself. Right come on girl pull yourself together. It's just like meeting an old friend...an old friend whose child you've just had.

I couldn't understand why I was so hesitant about seeing him it's not as if we left on bad terms, I thought he had just left.

My footsteps were all that could be heard as I headed to the next room.

"Carla I need you to know I'm so sorry please forgive me as I will never forgive myself for leaving you like that."

Jacob held me tight squeezing the air from my lungs.

"Jacob human here remember."

"Oh yeah erm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault it was none of your faults. I'm stubborn and when I get something in my mind well there's no stopping me."

I looked around for Edward but he was nowhere in sight.

"You haven't changed since I've been gone then."

The husky friendly voice I hadn't heard in a few months made its self known.

"Joseph I'm so glad to see your ok...well as ok as you can be."

"Do I not get a hello kiss."

I closed my eyes as I could hear the thunder sound all around us. Edward was still in mind reading distance.

"Give him time he just needs space."

Carlisle's hand rested on my shoulder.

"I think we should give Joseph and Carla some space to talk."

Esme ushered everyone from the room as the silence fell.

"You not pleased to see me?"

Taking a deep breath I sat beside where he lay. My arms through around him as he winced.I couldn't stop squeezing him tight. It had been so long.

"Maybe I was wrong".

"It's so good to see you. I thought you were just being...well an arse and found out I was pregnant and left."

"Carla I did everything In my power to get back to you ,these few months have been the worst off my life."

"What did they do to you?"

"That doesn't matter what matters is here and now...and I want to say how truly sorry I am about your brother. He was one of the good guys."

"Thank you..."

I tried to block my mind as the heart wrenching sound of his last moments continued to replay again and again.

"So I need to ask...where is our baby?"

His eyes glistened blue just how I remembered them.

"You don't know?"

"Know what? I heard you you had had the baby from the Volturi but that's all I know...are they ok Carla?

"He is amazing."

"He... wow I have a son...oh my god I have a son."

He pressed his lips to mine as the thunder grew louder shaking the building.

"Yes you have a son. Joseph why wasn't you truthful with me when we met. I could of handled what you were!"

"So you do know? I wasn't quite sure how much they had told you."

"Yeah I know my son is part wolf and I know how I can never forgive you for not giving me the option."

"Carla when I met you I was in a bad way."

"Gee thanks."

"That isn't what I meant. I had run away from the pack. I didn't feel like me anymore and then there you were. All bright and bubbly happy to listen to my moans and groans...and I don't mean in the bedroom".

His cheeky boy sense of humour had returned as I playfully punched his arm.

"Is there a storm coming that thunder sounds close."

I then remembered poor Edward who was having to listen to every single word in our minds. I'm sorry Edward. I'm sorry for hurting you. I just hoped he could hear me now.

"You can't deny we had fun."

"We have more important matters to worry about than our past fun joe!"

"Yeah like seeing my boy...where is he then I bet he looks like his daddy big and strong."

"He's not here!"

"Well where is he?"

He sat up holding his broken ribs a dazed confused look on his badly beaten face. His beard was scruffy and hair covered in blood.

"He's with Sam."

"Sam Uley ...alpha Sam?"

"Yes they are on a flight back to Forks as we speak."

"Ok... I guess it's the safest place for him right now."

"You mean away from the Volturi who are trying to kill us both."

I stood up folding my arms as he looked at me glazed eyes.

"Carla if I'd known for just one second any of this was going to happen I wouldn't of involved you...you believe me don't you. One thing led to another we were good for each other. I tried to stay away from you but you had me hooked."

"His name is Noah by the way."

"Noah...it's perfect. I love it.

I sometimes wish our alliance with the Cullens never existed."

"Why do you say that?"

"Then the Volturi would never be involved."

"So your saying the Volturi are only coming for Noah because of the Cullen family!"

"They hated the fact we decided to terminate our differences and become as one. They have just been waiting for one of us to mess up and that's where I played my part!"

"So it's not the Cullens fault at all. It's yours Joseph your still the same you never take responsibility for anything!"

I could feel myself getting angrier by the second.

"Look Noah is safe that's all that matters now."

"All that matters...does it not matter my baby is not safe in my arms. Does it not matter I was almost killed today by the Volturi and does it not matter that because of all this my brother is lying out there dead!!!!"

"Hey calm down that's not what I meant."

"I don't know if I'm ever going to be able to see my baby again because of you!"

My emotions were oozing from me from every pour as I wanted to break every bone in his body over and over again. I wasn't worried about seeing him because I wasn't sure how I felt I was worried because I wanted to kill him!

"Listen whilst I've been with the Volturi I've learnt a few things!"

"Like what!"

"Like we need numbers if we are going to stop this."

"Numbers as in what way?"

"He's saying we need an army."

His velvet voice soothed me instantly as I turned to see him standing there.

"And where are we going to find an army big and strong enough to end this."

The silence said it all. There was no army big and strong enough to tare down the Volturi.

"Edwards it's good to see you again"

Joseph tried to stand up on his shaken legs.

"Wish I could say the same."

"Hey come on that's not fair. I didn't mean for any of this to happen it just did."

"It's not the happening of this that I'm worried about. I couldn't thank you enough for meeting Carla."

I smiled as he took my hand.

"Hold up are you two a thing?"

His smirk soon faded.

"Carla is this a joke!"

"Just leave it Joseph this isn't what matters right now."

"Do you know how insane this is a vampire being around my son."

"These vampires saved your sons life."

I shouted at him as my finger pointed in his face.

"Carla careful I told you what happens when they get mad."

"You told her what happens when I get mad Edward? And what else have you filled her in on. Maybe I should give her some home truths about you dirty blood suckers!"

Edward pushed me behind him.

"Please...stop it both of you. Your friendship means to much for you to do this. You made alliances for a reason don't ruin what you have built now!"

They both stared into nothingness as silence fell once more.

"I need to get out of here...I can't do this."

"Joe you can't even walk properly yet!"

"I'd rather suffer than stay here and suffer this way."

"Joseph"

"Let him go Carla".


	12. Traitor

"What did you say to him!"

The strong voice boomed through the doorway. The once cheeky boy had disappeared as Jacob stood tall ready for a fight.

"Carla you need to leave the room"

Edward pulled me behind him as the rage built up in Jacob.

"No I'm not going anywhere this situation needs to be defused right now"

Forcing my way back past Edward I slowly walked to Jacob.

"It's not you I want to see it's that disgusting bloodsucker. If you had any sense you would get as far away from here as possible".

"Jacob please listen to me. Edward wasn't the one who upset your brother...it was me!"

Slowly he backed away.

"I was angry with him I shouldn't have got so caught up in my emotions he had been through enough and I made that worse for him".

"I've never seen him as bad as this Carla something's wrong with him he's not the same as he was".

"Maybe I could talk to him?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, not at the moment!"

"Jake...Jacob you need to come quick"

Leah and Paul burst through the door. Leah looked at me worryingly as her brown eyes looked saddened.

"What's happened what is it?"

Jacob looked to Edward. He could see by his thoughts something bad was wrong.

"It's Sam"

Leah spoke softly her eyes not reaching mine anymore.

"Alpha Sam!?"

My voice broke as my eyes filled with tears.

"I thought I had a scent on a few unknown vampires down by the lake so I shifted hoping I could track them."

"Paul get to the point."

"Sam contacted me he must be in wolf form...he never made it to Forks!"

"But Carlisle spoke to him he said they were through boarding on the plane."

Edward took my hand.

"They Volturi made him say that...Carla they have Noah and they are now heading to Italy to hand him over to Aro!"

I couldn't even speak, nausea hit me like a tornado as I fell to the floor. My stomach felt as if a thousand punches had hit it at once.

"So where is Sam!"

Jacob hissed as his body was shaking with rage.

"Jake you need to stay calm shifting now will not help anybody"

Paul placed a hand on his shoulders.

He's heading to Italy to find the Volturi !"

"Jacob that's not all..."

Leah stopped as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Brady and Colin are dead"

The silence filled the abandoned walls.

"I need to find Joseph!"

Jacob wiped his eyes as Leah grabbed his arm.

"There is one more thing Sam said"

Edward growled as Leah forgot her thoughts were not her own.

"I'm sorry Edward but they need to know".

"Need to know what?"

Pulling myself to my feet I gritted my teeth.

"Sam said there's only one reason they found us and Noah".

"Get to the point Leah"

Jacob was getting impatient as he wanted to go and kill something.

"Sam said they only found us because of one of our pack!"

Edward stood back not speaking or making a sound.

"A traitor in the pack, who I don't believe that!"

"It's true Jacob... Joseph led them to us he's been helping them all this time!"

Paul's head dropped in disappointment.

"Leah you must of heard this wrong Joseph wouldn't do that to his pack his family and especially his son!"

Jacob run outside.

"Leah is this true?"

I tried to compose myself as she nodded.

"I'm gonna kill him. I'm actually going to kill him.

Following Jacob outside the gigantic rustic wolf stood in front of me. His eyes were sad as he bowed his head to my neck.

"Jacob said he's going to make this right Carla"

Edward read his mind translating for me.

Carefully I ran my hand through his long thick fur as he disappeared with Leah and Paul not far behind him.

"I need to go, I need to find my passport."

"Carla stop for a moment...please."

"I can't Edward because if I stop I'm going to break down again. I need to get a flight to Italy and get Noah back!"

"You can't face the Volturi they will have you killed!"

"You said it yourself earlier they won't Noah and they want me, so they can have me!"

"I won't let you go!"

His head snapped up as his eyes shifted to black.

"Well this isn't up to you edward"

"Carla Edward is right if you come close to them they will kill you in an instant."

The Cullen family come running through the door as Esme pulled me tight.

"Esme my little boy is with them monsters I can't just stand here and do nothing."

Sobbing into her chest she kissed my forehead gently.

"I know sweetie...I know. Here you go!"

She handed me the passport as Edwards fist beat the wall.

"Why are you sending her to her death!"

Carlisle stood in front of him with a look of worry.

"Edward it's her baby she has to go to him"

Quietly defeated he began to gather belongings together.

"Wait son you can't go anywhere near there."

"You just expect me to let Carla go in there alone...you must be kidding".

"You killed one of there own they will have you killed before you even reach them."

This time my hand took his.

"Edward Esme is right...this is my fight not yours".

"Every fight you have is mine"

His jawline tightened as he pulled me in close.

"Now let's get on with this."

"Hold on a second Esme I can't just leave my brother here alone."

"Rosalie and Emmett have taken him to the lake we were hoping we could have gave you the send off you needed for him".

My eyes streamed with tears at the thought of saying goodbye to my brother.

"Listen the next flight we can get isn't until another six hours we can go and say goodbye before we have to leave."

Carlisle smiled at me contently.

"Six hours...do we have six hours what happens if we are to late."

"They won't hurt Noah, they will want to wait to have you both there before proving a point. Aro is very thorough".

"Ok I'm ready I need to go and say goodbye".


End file.
